


family is a cooperative affair

by ApatheticRobots



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticRobots/pseuds/ApatheticRobots
Summary: No one's quite sure when Lucifer became part of their family, but they're starting to realize they might not mind it so much.





	1. stranger danger

**Author's Note:**

> im just gonna keep adding chapters as i get more ideas for random domestic scenes because i need more fluff after the writers did me dirty like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like five in the morning after no sleep hgbghjf b

Josie Randall had been picking up her son from school every day since he started there. She knew all the other parents who also picked their kids up, and she knew their routines almost as well as she knew her own.

She knew Moira Thul pulled up in front of the school under the maple tree out front, five minutes early and holding two plastic cups (one with a vanilla milkshake, one with chocolate.) Then, when her two twin daughters exited the building, they each took a cup (vanilla for Lacey and chocolate for Yvonne) and climbed into the back seat. Then Moira left.

She knew Daryl Blooming was often late- not on purpose, of course- and when he did show up, James would run over and berate him for being however many minutes late he was, and Daryl would promise not to do it again, and then the two would leave.

She knew Sandra walked to pick her son up, she knew Billy and his sister Rhea (a year younger) would get a ride from another parent to their father’s workplace, she knew Ashley’s aunt and uncle picked her up.

And she knew Beatrice Decker was picked up by either Daniel Espinoza or Chloe Decker, depending on which parent got off work first that day.

Which is why she was so on edge when the sleek black convertible pulled up and parked illegally, and when the driver stepped out looking more like he belonged in a fashion magazine than sitting outside an elementary school.

He leaned against the door of his car closer to the curb, and she half expected him to pull out a cigarette and start smoking. He got halfway there. He had a cigarette between his lips and was presumably looking for his lighter when he stopped, glanced at the school, and tucked it back into the box with a sigh.

At least he had the courtesy to not smoke around kids.

The end-of-day bell rang, and kids started pouring out the doors and down the steps to their waiting guardians. 

Josie shifted where she stood by her car so she could keep an eye on the strange man.

He peered over the children, expression almost akin to a leer. Of course Josie was suspicious. Who wouldn’t be? A strange man shows up looking like money on wheels, and sets up outside a school full of children. That was bound to make anyone narrow their eyes.

She saw him straighten up slightly, saw him focus on someone in the crowd.

Beatrice Decker, walking with a few of her friends.

_Her parents are cops, buddy. Not the best target._

Josie opened her mouth to very loudly and perhaps a bit rudely call attention to the man, however just before doing so she was interrupted by a carrying shout of “ _LUCIFER!!”_

... _What??_

Beatrice Decker had separated from her friends, and was currently making her way through the crowd of students at an alarming pace that definitely involved some shoving on her part.

The man rolled his eyes fondly.

_Fondly?_

Once Beatrice was through the crowd, Josie watched with raised eyebrows as she ran full speed at the man, tackling his legs in as much of a hug as she could manage with her height.

The man that was probably named Lucifer sighed, reaching down to pat her head a couple times.

“Yes, hello to you too, spawn,” he said, tone somehow impersonal and deeply caring at the same time. “Both your mother and Detective Douche had to work late, so I’ve been coerced into picking you up from this… place.” He said _place_ with such disdain, the sort one might reserve for words such as _trash_ or _Hell_ or _the president of the United States._

There were a few more words exchanged, ones Josie couldn’t quite hear over the din of afternoon dismissal, but once it was done Lucifer rolled his eyes again and crouched down. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Beatrice threw her arms around his neck and clung to him not unlike a sloth would a branch. 

He set a hand on her back. Josie knew Beatrice couldn’t see his face, but she could, and he was smiling gently.

Beatrice was grinning like the sun as she pulled away (patting his face once) and willingly clambered into the passenger seat. She was fiddling with the radio by the time Lucifer got into the driver’s seat, and music that definitely didn’t match the man’s image blared from the speakers as he peeled away.

Ah, well. Josie supposed she could stand to be a little less suspicious of strangers. She was glad Chloe was finally getting out there again, though. The woman deserved something nice. And even though Josie wasn’t the least bit interested in men, even she could tell that one had been… _very_ nice. _Nice catch, Chloe._


	2. odds and ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not one for losing things, so either he's doing it on purpose to mess with her or really *has* gotten comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually finished a while ago but i forgot about it and neglected to post it hjsgjdbgjb
> 
> anyways-- it may no longer be a hyperfixation but i still Adore these characters with all my heart and might have a few scarce ideas. not sure if im gonna update Unfortunate Crossing ever because good omens is p low on my interest list but. i like lucifer.
> 
> no beta on this one we die like men

It started with a jacket.

One of Lucifer’s, actually. Black, with a midnight blue lining. Left draped over the back of a chair near the door after he’d taken it off upon entering Chloe’s apartment. Then he’d departed, and neglected to take it with him. Chloe hung it on a hook by the door.

The jacket was just the beginning, though. The next thing Chloe noticed that definitely didn’t belong to her was a pair of gold-rimmed whiskey glasses in the kitchen sink. Normally this wouldn’t have been too out of place. A traveled mother and one divorce meant she owned plenty of mismatched glassware. The thing that was so odd about the situation was the fact she could remember seeing those very glasses on a shelf at Lux.

The third thing, and the thing that made her realize something was going on, was Lucifer himself.

Seeing him on a daily basis was normal. Even if there was no active case they were on, he’d be hanging around the precinct bothering her or Ella or whoever happened to be available to pay attention to him, needy brat that he was. But she was used to only seeing him for work purposes. Or, whenever they did meet off the clock, it was either at Lux or out and about. Rarely at her own home.

Which was why it struck her (quite suddenly, one afternoon as she sat at the table filing taxes while Lucifer cooked dinner in the kitchen) as something that could’ve been considered out of the ordinary.

He’d been showing up a lot lately. Under the guise of ‘needing to meet with Maze’ or trying to seduce Chloe again, or any number of excuses. Once he’d even said he felt like cooking and no one was at his apartment to appreciate it.

He always stayed long past whatever it was he’d said he came for.

_ And now,  _ Chloe thought as she stood in the doorway,  _ he’s gotten comfortable. _

Let’s take a step back for a moment.

Chloe wasn’t sure Dan would qualify as “distant.” Emotionally unavailable? Sure. Workaholic? No doubt. Selfish? Absolutely. But distant? Not quite. He’d always been rather present in Trixie’s life, especially when she was younger. Yet even then, before their relationship had fallen apart, before the incident with Malcom, she’d never really taken to him. Mom had always been the favored parent.

Which was why her daughter’s relationship with Lucifer was such a conundrum. She knew the man had his own daddy issues under his belt, so it didn’t make much sense that he’d be so capable in a parental role.

Ah.

The pieces clicked into place as she walked forward, keeping quiet as she moved around the house as not to wake the two individuals sleeping on the couch.

He had taken on a fatherly role for her, hadn’t he? And he’d taken up a positively domestic role for Chloe. Intentional or not, Lucifer had slipped right into his place as a staple in their lives without anyone really noticing.

And, as Chloe stood in front of the sofa, looking over her daughter and her…  _ Lucifer _ curled up together dozing, she found that she didn’t really mind it, either.

Her Lucifer. That sounded… nice. He wasn’t her boyfriend- they weren’t quite there yet. They still had some baggage on both sides before they could reach a point where they were comfortable with a proper label. But he was hers. 

It was getting late. She ought to wake them up, send Lucifer home, get Trixie to bed proper.

She draped a blanket over them and went back to work instead.


End file.
